


hq summer holidays; kenhina

by featherdusters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherdusters/pseuds/featherdusters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for bugsprout</p>
            </blockquote>





	hq summer holidays; kenhina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugsprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugsprout/gifts).



i hope u like it!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to put both of them together instead of doing 2 separate ones :v


End file.
